I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing method for an operation system, and more particularly, to a processing method which enables an operation system to perform processing of transmitting pulse outputs as a pulse train having time-series continuity. In addition, the present invention relates to a flow rate converter, which adopts the processing method for an operation system, and a Coriolis flowmeter provided with the flow rate converter.
II. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a technology relating to pulse signal output processing performed by a converter of a Coriolis flowmeter, there is known a technology disclosed in JP 2002-133572 A by the applicant of the present invention.
In JP 2002-133572 A, the Coriolis flowmeter includes a flowmeter body and a converter. A detection value from the flowmeter body is input to the converter. When the detection value is input to the converter, a microprocessor performs operation processing and other processing in the converter, and then, a pulse signal is output. In a downstream device, which receives the pulse signal from the Coriolis flowmeter (from converter), a pulse number per unit time is counted, thereby determining an instantaneous mass flow rate value. Further, in the downstream device, a total amount of mass flow rates can be determined by multiplying the pulse numbers together.
With regard to the pulse signals which are output from the converter, there is disclosed, in JP 2002-133572 A, a fact that a pulse output quiescent state inevitably occurs. In addition, in JP 2002-133572 A, there is also disclosed a fact that, when a pulse period is extended in an attempt to narrow time intervals of the pulse output quiescent state, a pulse output zero state in which some of the calculated pulses cannot be output during a fixed period occurs conversely. On the other hand, with regard to the downstream device, there is disclosed a fear that, if the pulse output quiescent state occurs in the pulse signal from the converter when the instantaneous flow rate value is output by counting the pulse number per unit time, the counted value does not indicate an accurate flow rate depending on how the unit time is set.
An object of the invention disclosed in JP 2002-133572 A is to propose a technology in which, after pulses corresponding to the pulse number calculated in the converter have been all output, a pulse quiescent time before the next fixed period is made as small as possible.